Sister's Revenge
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Michael and Miley visit David and Alex in New York, but the friendly visit is cut short when Alex is kidnapped by a woman seeking vengeance on David for the arrest of her sister. HMxWoWP crossover.
1. The Whole Thing Begins

**AN: My newest fiction story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Whole Thing Begins**

Irina Andropova was visiting her sister, Svetlana in prison. She knew that the reason that she was here was because of a certain wolf demon named David Falcone and his sister Lynn. One of the things that she was concerned about was going to be how to get her sister out of there. Being the lone fact that they were both KGB, it wasn't going to be easy for her to get out of there legally, let alone surviving in therewas pretty much a crap shoot. Irina smiled as she saw her sister come out to meet her, her face was bruised, and her long blonde hair was down around her face.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Irina asked her.

"I keep getting into fights, that is what keeps fucking happening to me." Svetlana said. "I can't do anything without someone getting into my face. I'll tell you, Russia in the WINTER is more bearable than spending a few months in here."

"Don't worry, I know just how to get you out of here." Irina said. "Do you know David Falcone?"

"The wolf demon that put me here, right? Yeah, I know him. Why?" Svetlana asked.

"Well, he is going to bust you out of here." Irina said.

"Really? Why should he help us? We did try to kill his sister after all." Svetlana stated.

"I know his weakness." Irina stated. She held up a picture of David hugging a brunette little girl, and Svetlana still had no idea in what she was up too.

"Now who is that?" Svetlana asked.

"His girlfriend, that's who." Irina said. "David is nuts for this girl, and he would do anything for her."

"I take it that whatever you have planned for my escape involves this girl, right?" Svetlana smiled.

"Exactly." Irina smiled in a sinister way. "There is a way to make him do whatever we want him to."

* * *

Miley and Michael arrived in New York City late at night. Miley had a performance in Madison Square Garden, but that was a little of a while off, so she didn't have to worry about that. When they got to their hotel room, Miley quickly changed into her clothes, and went to sleep. Michael stayed up to watch TV. After a few minutes of doing that, Michael went to the bathroom, while in the hallway, he noticed someone was waiting for him.

"About time you got here." A familiar voice said. Michael turned around, and saw his pal David standing there.

"Man, a knock could have been nice, you know." Michael shot back. David laughed low, and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"So, how's New York treating you?" David asked.

"David, you do know that we got here only a few hours ago, right? We have been here the whole time." Michael said.

"Right, stupid question." David said, changing the subject. "Alright, just to let you know, me and Alex plan to take you out tomorrow night, alright?"

"Fine, it's a double date then." Michael said.

"Good, see you then." David said. Michael watched as David left by the window in which he entered.

_Batman wannabe. _Michael stated, as he watched his friend walk until he couldn't be seen.

* * *

As David was walking home, he had this feeling that someone was watching him. David shook it off, and kept on walking.

_That's right, little demon. Keep walking like nothing is the matter, soon you will be under my control..._

* * *

Hannah and Michael met Alex and David at the restaurant that David described the next evening. Hannah was wearing a dress, and Michael was wearing a pair of black slacks and a black shirt. David and Alex were dressed in a much more casual way, With David only wearing a pair of jeans and a nice shirt with a hat to cover up the Jagan Eye on his forehead, and Alex wearing a blue skirt with a pink shirt. The four talked about what life was like in their respectable and different cities, and they laughed and the four teens had a good time, completely unaware that someone was close by watching them...

Anna Andropova, Irina and Svetlana's youngest sister, was watching as the four teens slid into a booth at the restaurant as Anna waited across the street from a store across the street.

Her and her eldest sister Svetlana had been in the KGB for sometime under their uncle Yuri Vladimirovich Andropov, who'd been KGB chairman for 15 years, before being named Leonid Brezhnev's successor as Soviet leader. She was here for one reason, and one reason only, revenge. She was given orders from her older sister Irina, and she had to follow them to a T. After about an hour, she watched as the couples left, and went their separate ways. Anna left the store, and followed David and Alex.

* * *

David and Alex were sitting in David's room, watching TV. For some reason, David got up, and left the room. As he entered his living room...

"Hello, David." A voice said from the darkness. David turned around, and felt a syringe enter his neck. Whatever was injected into him caused him to fall to the floor, unable to move.

"Get the girl." The female demanded. David watched helplessly as two other women ran into his room, and dragged Alex out, kicking and screaming.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Alex screamed, thrashing around, trying in vain to get free. "David! Help!"

David just watched helplessly as Alex was dragged from the house, screaming. Then, the woman leaned into David's face, and gave him a sinister smile with some familiar green eyes that he has seen somewhere before...

"This is for my family." The woman said in a familiar Russian accent. She laughed, and left him lying there. The only thing that David could do is cry, as he probably lost the one thing or person, that he valued the most.

* * *

**AN: How was it stay tuned for more!**


	2. The Unwanted Meeting

**AN: The aftermath of the kidnapping, and trust me, things are going to get difficult.**

**Chapter Two: The Unwanted Meeting**

David never felt so helpless in his life. His eyes were closed, but the image of Alex being dragged off kicking and screaming, fighting to get free continued to haunt him. Alex screamed for him to help her, but he was rendered useless and helpless by the woman who took her away from him. She looked right into his eyes, and taunted him. Those evil green eyes, David couldn't wait to rip that head off that those eyes belonged to.

* * *

"Jesus, William. What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Michael, but we had to get him out of there, because the cops were going to ask him a lot of questions and try to pin this on him."

"William, do you have any idea who would want to do something like this to David and Alex?"

"Well, I have a good idea, but I am not 100% sure about it."

"Yeah, well, this whole thing has gone to the dogs. The cops are involved, and they want to talk to us. So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for David to come to, and explain everything that has happened right up to this point."

"Don't bother, I am already up." David said, opening his eyes, and staring at the ceiling.

"Glad you could join us." Michael said in a somber like tone. David walked over, and sat at the table where William and Michael were. He looked towards William's couch, and saw Miley asleep right on the thing.

"What is she doing here?" David asked Michael.

"Well, I couldn't leave her alone, so I brought her here with me." Michael answered.

"David, would you know who would want to take Alex?" William asked.

"No." David answered. "Whoever did this, wanted me to suffer for whatever that I did to them."

"That is most likely it." William said. He then pulled out a cell phone, and gave it to him.

"Who's phone is this?" David asked the two.

"That was found in your pocket when we found you at your house." Michael said.

"Maybe it is from whoever is responsible for this whole mess." William said. Almost on cue, the phone began to ring. The three stared at the phone until Michael pushed it towards David and motioned for him to answer it.

"Hello?" David asked in a nervous tone.

"Well, David Falcone, I hope that we have your attention now." The voice on the other end said. David knew that voice all too well.

"You bitch!" David hissed. "Where is she!"

"Alex? Oh don't worry, she'll be fine, as long as you be a good boy and do as you are told." The voice on the other end said. "I know that you are a demon, and I know that your pal there is a dragon, so here's the deal, I will tell you how to get Alex back, and I am going to send you the information on where to meet me. You come alone, or she dies. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."David said silently.

"Good, see you soon." She laughed, and the line went dead. David looked back at his friends, and sighed.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to." David said, growling with anger.

* * *

David felt as though he was walking right into a trap. With his backup far away, if things went south, that meant trouble for the young demon. Following the clue that the kidnappers sent, he went to a public park, a park that was all too familiar to him.

"Welcome David. Nice to see that you have found your way here." A Russian female voice drawn him over to two females sitting at a table.

"The park where Alex broke up with me. Nice." David said.

"Well, we wanted to pick a location that was familiar to you." One woman said.

"Cut the crap, how is Alex?" David said in a angry tone.

"She is fine, but let's get down to business." The woman said. "My name is Irina, and this is my sister Anna, who you should have met before."

"I know." David said. "You're KGB, right? That is how you found us and my sister, right? So let's cut this crap, what do you want from me?"

"It is obvious, isn't it?" Irina asked. "We want you to help us break out our big sister Svetlana. We need someone like you to help us."

"Why should I help you?" David said.

"We have Alex, that's why." Anna said. "We have her, and unless you do anything and everything that we tell you to, we won't return her. You do something that we don't approve of, and we will do bad things to your girlfriend."

"Now that we have your attention, go ahead and leave, we will call you when we require your services." Irina said. David got up, and wanted to say something to those women, but the fact that they had Alex, and they could do anything to her, he back off and walked away.

"Okay, sis, now what do we do?" Anna asked Irina.

"Let's have some fun with our captive, shall we?" Irina said with a smile.

* * *

Alex had no idea where she was. She was tied up, blindfolded and dragged to this location. All she knew was that she was in a room and she was on a mattress. Alex wanted to scream, cry for anyone to help her. Alex felt as if she was going to cry, but she knew that was going to get someone to come in and beat her. When she heard someone enter the room, she stopped moving and listened to the person who was in the room.

"Well, how are you this lovely evening?" Anna said, in a sweet tone.

Alex didn't respond. Anna smiled and sat right near her.

"David really loves you, you know." Anna said. Alex felt a small ping of hope, David was trying to find her, but the fact that he wasn't here yet, that made her think that these three were doing something to him.

"Don't worry, though." Anna said, running her hand through Alex's hair. "As long as he stays a good boy, nothing will happen to you, alright?"

Alex could only muster a nod of her head in response. Anna smiled, and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight." Anna said, leaving the room.

_I have to get out of here..._ Alex thought.

* * *

**AN: Wow, keep reading to see what is going to happen next!**


	3. An Interesting Day To Say The Least

**AN: As the search for Alex continues, an old friend of Michael's arrives to help, but of course, that won't be enough to stop the Andropova Sisters.**

**Chapter Three: An Interesting Day To Say The Least**

Miley awoke to find Michael clicking away on his laptop. Miley went over to see what he was exactly doing.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked, still half asleep.

"Looking at information that can help us find Alex." Michael said. "David is really losing it. They are going to make him help the people that kidnapped Alex break out their eldest sister."

"Who?" Miley asked sitting on his bed.

"David told me that this woman named Svetlana Andropova killed his sister's foster parents." Michael began. "After he and his aunt Stella put her behind bars, Svetlana hatched a plan with her sisters to break her out, and seek revenge. They figured what better way to do that than to kidnap the one he loves to make him help her?"

"Wow, what are they doing to Alex?" Miley asked.

"They are KGB, so they can be doing anything to her." Michael said. "What makes it worse it that they don't have to do anything to her."

"Well, what can we do?" Miley asked.

"I have to help him." Michael said. "But I don't want anything to happen to you while I am doing so. Plus, the cops know that we are friends with him, so if we get seen, we will be brought in for questioning on that fact alone."

Miley sat there and watched her boyfriend continue to work on the computer. Then a message popped up on the screen. Michael read it no problem, but it was obviously in another language to Miley.

"Man, about damn time he replied back." Michael said. Then he turned to Miley. "Look, me and William are going to meet this guy I know, but you are coming with us."

"Wait why do I have to go?" Miley asked him.

"I've told you, they will be after us as well. Now let's go!" Michael said, dragging her along.

* * *

Michael and William were waiting near his rented car for his friend to show up, Miley was in the backseat, eagerly watching all of the action, or at the moment, the lack thereof. Soon enough, a car pulled up, and a man that looked a lot older than Michael hopped out, and the two of them embraced.

"Young Dragon! Good to see you again!" The big fit man said in a think Russian accent, hugging him tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Sergei." Michael said, breaking the hug.

"Well, I am glad that you two are catching up, but we have more urgent business here." William said.

"He is right. What brings me here?" Sergei asked.

"Look, my friend's girlfriend was kidnapped, and we need someone like you who knows some things about Svetlana and her sister's." Michael said.

"Well." Sergei began. "From what I heard, Anna was KGB out here for a while. That can explain how she knows a lot about David and family."

"Also how she knows he's a demon." William interjected.

"And how to render his powers useless." Michael said.

"So what do we do know what they are making him do?" Sergei asked.

"They plan on breaking out Svetlana, but Irina and Anna are going to make David do it as well." Michael said.

"Well, what can we do about it?" William asked.

"Find out how they are going to do this kidnapping, and stop their plan dead in its tracks." Sergei said.

As the two continued talking, their planning was interrupted by sirens being heard in the distance.

"Well, my friends, it seems that we must adjourn this party." Sergei said.

"Yeah, contact me to set up another meeting." Michael said, rushing to his car.

"See you then!" Sergei called after him. The three got into their respectable cars and left just as the cops were arriving.

* * *

David was in pain, he knew that whatever was happening to Alex and what she was going through was because of him. He missed her so badly. David wanted to know if she was alright, but they weren't letting him talk to her, and that made him more angry, but even more worried. He didn't know if she was even alive anymore. If she was dead...

"No! No! She isn't dead, she's alive! I know it!" David screamed at himself. He knew that he had to be strong, not only for her sake, but Alex's as well.

* * *

Alex fell asleep but woke up the next morning feeling really tired. She knew that was mainly due to the fact that she was in a very strange place being held captive by two ruthless women. Another fact was that she was starving as well, but was she going to get fed was probably out of the question.

"Hey, get up." Irina commanded. Alex used what little strength that she had to force herself to sit up.

"Good." Irina said. "I am going to give you some cereal, but only enough to keep you from dying on me. You are more use to us alive than dead."

Irina forced Alex to a kitchen table, and a bowl of cereal, where she began to eat it silently, but steadily.

"Wow, you really were hungry." Irina said. "So, how was it?"

"I've had better." Alex said. Irina apparently didn't like what she said. With a quick motion, she grabbed Alex by the hair, and forced her head backwards.

"Excuse me?" Irina said angrily.

"I said that I have had better!" Alex said, spitting in her face. Alex would soon come to regret that, however. Irina punched her in the face, and caused her to fall to the floor. Alex felt that her lip was bleeding. Irina was furious, and she began to stalk Alex as she tried to get back to her room. Irina placed her foot on Alex's throat, and began choking her.

"You little bitch! This will teach you to talk back to me!" Irina said. Alex began to thrash about, trying with all of her might to try and get some air. Irina held her foot there until Alex stopped moving. Irina placed her head to Alex's chest, and noticed that she was still alive.

"Nice." Irina told herself. She dragged Alex's unconscious body towards her room, and shut the door. She had more in store for this little girl.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	4. Another Hitwoman In The Mix

**AN: David finds out just what Irina and Anna are going to make him do, and it isn't good, of course.**

**Chapter Four: Another (Hit)woman In The Mix**

David was pacing back and forth on William's living room floor, waiting for his friends to return. He went into the other room, and soon heard the front door open, and then the faint sound of sirens in the distance. William went in and joined his friend, while Michael and Miley collapsed in the front room.

"Where in the hell were you?" David asked William.

"Taking a Sunday drive, what in the hell did you think we were doing!" William shouted back. "Look, the cops are on us. Why or how in the holy hell is that possible?"

"Maybe they are looking for me." David said.

"That explains why Michael here was driving like a maniac." William said.

"Thank you! Not that I've been eavesdropping." Michael shouted from the other room.

"Anyway, has Irina or Anna has talked to you yet?" William asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that when they do, they are going to give me another surprise." David said. He felt his cell phone vibrate. David read it, and saw that it was a message from Irina and Anna.

"What is it? What did they say?" William asked.

"It's an address. They want me to meet them in 20 Minutes." David said.

"Fine, Michael, Miley, and me will follow at a distance." William said. David tried to argue, but William persisted.

"We are going." William said sternly, putting his foot down.

* * *

David felt the watchful eye of his two partners as he calmly walked towards the area where Irina and Anna were supposed to be. When he got there, he saw Irina, but no Anna, in her place, was a filled out woman who was looking at David like a piece of meat.

"Irina, good to see you, where's your sister, and who might this lady be?" David asked.

"Welcome David, this is my friend Natalia." Irina said, pointing towards her friend sitting next to her.

"Well, nice to meet you handsome." Natalia stated, staring at David with an stare that he seen before.

"Okay, care to tell me why she is here?" David asked again.

"It's simple." Irina explained. "I want my dear sister Svetlana to be released, but first we need to deal with that unprofessional bastard lawyer of hers. That's where my friend here comes in. She specializes in accidental deaths, which are really nice and smart murders that she pull off."

"Good to know, but you didn't invite me here for a chat in the sun. Why am I here?" David asked angrily.

"Simple handsome." Natalia spoke. "You are going to help me pull this murder off. You are going to be my lookout."

"You are going to be staying with her tonight, and you will be helping her out tomorrow when she pulls off the murder." Irina told him. She gave Natalia a signal, and Natalia pulled David away.

"Come on sexy, let's go." Natalia smiled. David sighed as the buxom woman pulled him away.

* * *

Needless to say, but Michael and William were watching this whole thing.

"Great, where is he going now?" Michael said.

"Looks like he is getting into a car with another woman." Miley answered her boyfriend.

"William, follow him, and we will meet you later." Michael said. William nodded in agreement and understanding. With a quick motion, he left the car, and was following his friend.

Michael slowly pulled off, with Miley right next to him.

* * *

Miley just needed to know exactly what and why her very own boyfriend was doing messing with dangerous criminals, and why she was tagging along with him while he was playing a damn crime fighter.

"Michael, I need to know, just what in the hell are we doing?" Miley asked.

"We are helping a friend in need. That is what we are doing." Michael answered.

"I know that you and William are able to handle this, but why am I helping and tagging along?" Miley asked.

"Look." Michael said, placing Miley's face in his hands. "You are tagging along because these are very dangerous women that are behind this kidnapping. I am very afraid that if I left you alone, something like what happened to Alex might happen to you. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Miley said sweetly.

"No problem." Michael answered, driving his point home with a kiss.

* * *

Alex felt someone run their hand through her hair. She snapped up, and saw Anna standing over her.

"Nice that you are up, beautiful." Anna said. She turned away, and grabbed an extra set of towels she placed behind her.

"Come on, it is time for you to go and take a shower." Anna stated. She pulled Alex up to her feet, and led her to the bathroom. Just as Alex was going to shut the door, Anna stopped her.

"No, I am going to watch you, now undress." Anna commanded. "NOW!"

Alex flinched at the shout, and she began to undress. When Anna pulled out a gun. Alex quickly finished undressing, and stood there, covering her delicate areas.

"Hmm, quite sexy for such a young girl." Anna smiled. She reached behind the shower door, and began running the water.

"Go ahead hop in." Anna commanded. Alex slowly did as she was told. She stepped into the shower, as Anna sat at the other end of the bathroom, carefully watching her as a smile grew across Anna's face.

Alex could literally feel Anna's eyes watching her through the foggy glass as the warm water washed over her. Alex softly cried as she turned off the water. Anna stood and handed her a dry towel.

"Here you go, sweety." Anna said as Alex stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around her wet body. Anna smiled, and pulled a wet strand of hair out of Alex's face.

"You have such a pretty face, don't hide it behind your hair." Anna said to Alex. Anna pulled out a long t-shirt, and handed it to the young teen.

"Here, put this on." Anna said. Alex slid it on quickly.

"Go to your room and rest, I will bring your lunch in." Anna said.

Alex quickly ran towards her room, and closed the door. She fell to the floor, and began to cry badly.

_Just how long am I going to put up with this? _Alex thought to her self as she lay in a ball on her mattress.

* * *

**AN: Please keep reading for more!**


	5. The Real Fun Begins

**AN: David finds out just what exactly Irina and Anna are going to make him do, and it goes against everything he stands for.**

**Chapter Five: The Real Fun Begins**

Alex felt as though Anna was just having fun with her. She wanted to run out of the house at full speed, but she had no idea where the front of the house was, because she was blindfolded when she was brought here. She knew that her family was really worried about her, and that David was being obedient to the women responsible for all of this, and she wanted to let them know that she was going to get home to them, but she couldn't. Out of everything that happened to her, that hurt the most.

"Alex, here." Anna said suddenly, snapping her out of her daydream. Alex stood up, and threw her a bottle of water. Alex opened it with ease, and drank it quickly. Once she finished, she felt as though she was literally going to fall over with exhaustion.

"Feeling tired?" Anna said sweetly. Alex saw the room go blurry, and she leaned against the wall in an attempt to keep herself on her feet. Anna smiled, and walked over to her.

"You are feeling tired because I slipped some GHB in the water I gave you." Anna smiled. Alex felt a wave of terror run through her. That was a date-rape drug that Stella warned her about. Alex made a move for the door, but fell right into Anna's arms. Anna felt a smile grow across her face as she scooped Alex into her arms.

"Sleep, little Alex, because I am going to have some fun today." Anna said with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

Michael was on his computer as Sergei and Miley watched him. He knew that whatever they were going to have David do, it was going to happen soon. Plus, whatever was going to happen, it was going to be a very interesting turn of events.

"Look at this." Michael said, pointing at an article about Svetlana. "She's going to be moved to a prison in Albany in about a week."

"So that's what they are waiting for." Miley said.

"They are going to try and break her out in the transfer." Michael said.

"But why use David to break out Svetlana?" Sergei asked. "Why kidnap Alex?"

"Revenge, plain and simple." Michael said. "Svetlana tried to kill David's sister, and the three of them knew that David would not want to help them, for any reason."

"That's why they kidnapped Alex, because they knew that he would do anything to protect Alex and save her." Miley said.

"Man. They are terrors, aren't they, Michael?" Sergei asked. Michael smiled, and muttered something in Russian, which prompted Sergei to laugh loudly.

"Hello?" Michael answered his phone.

"It's me." William said out of breath. "You better get over here, and now."

"What? Why? What's going on? What happened?" Michael asked.

"Get over here now!" William screamed, hanging up the phone.

"We have action, it's time to move!" Michael said.

* * *

Natalia pulled to a stop as she stopped in front of her home. She could of did what she had to do already, but no. She wanted to have a little fun first, and the fact David was with her, that wasn't good.

"Come on in." Natalia purred at him. David cursed under his breath, and followed her inside. Her home looked normal, a little too normal, and that would tip off anybody with half a brain that she was into something that she was desperately trying to hide. David took a seat on the couch, and Natalia sat right next to him.

"I never noticed how handsome you are, until I see you up close." Natalia said, moving ever so closer to him. David moved away from her until he felt the arm rest of the couch in his back. Natalia ran a hand through his black hair, and lean in to kiss him, but David moved out of reach of her advances. Natalia sighed, and stood before him. She slowly removed her top, and looked at David, who had shut his eyes.

"David." She said softly. "Would Alex let you do this with her? As of right now, I bet Anna and Irina are both having their way with her already."

That did it. The next thing he knew, he had his hands around her throat, pinning her against the wall. David hit her head hard against the wall, knocking her out instantly. David watched her shirtless figure slide to the floor, unconscious. David grabbed her shirt, and put it back on her. Now he had a bigger problem.

"William, it's me. Look, how fast can you get over here to my location?" David asked into his cell phone.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes slowly, and felt as though she was drained of all of her energy. A blanket was pulled up around her, and she felt no clothes on her. She looked under her blanket, and saw that someone indeed took her clothes off.

"Well, Nice to see that you are up, sleepy head." Anna said from the doorway.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Alex asked.

"About a few hours." Anna said. "Don't worry, I had a little fun while you were out."

That made Alex even more scared. "What did you do?"

"I am going to get us some lunch. Okay?" Anna said, acting as if she didn't hear her first question. Alex feared that what Anna did while she was unconscious, would jeopardize her relationship with David.

* * *

William entered Natalia's home, and saw that to his surprise, Natalia was tied to a chair, and David was sitting on her couch.

"Okay, I take it that you might have something to do with this." William told David.

"She tried to kiss me, I refused, she made a crack, and I hit her head against the wall." David said calmly and quickly.

"Okay, pal. Now what do we do?" William asked David.

"Call Michael and Miley, Michael, and Sergei." David said quickly. "We need to get them over here so when she wakes up, we can grill her about what she knows about what Irina and Anna are planning."

William nodded in agreement, and David watched as he stepped out of the room to make a call. David had to move quickly because now he knew that the fun was really going to begin.

* * *

**AN: Wow, now the real fun begins. Keep reading to see what is going to happen next!**


	6. The Breakout Part I

**AN: The time to break out Svetlana draws near, but what will happen now?**

**Chapter Six: The Breakout Part I**

David, Michael, and William sat in a circle, trying to find out just what they were going to do to save Alex. Every plan that was thrown out so far was too high risk for David that was going to either get Alex hurt, or killed. While Sergei was in another room trying to get Natalia to talk, the three of them tried to plan, with very little success.

"Look, we need to do something, because this isn't going to be a walk in the park." Michael said. "If we don't break her out soon, god knows what they are going to do to her."

"David, what have they told you about where they are moving Svetlana to?" William asked his friend.

"All they told me was that we needed to get her out of there when they move her." David said. "They are going to move her in about a couple of days."

"Great, now all we have to do is find a way to get her out without killing anyone." Michael said. He flipped on the monitor that Sergei gave him, and saw how the interrogation was going.

"What are they saying?" David asked. Michael turned up the monitor. Since they were speaking in Russian Michael decided to translate for his friends.

"Well," Michael began, "Sergei is asking in a very stern voice where is the young girl, Alex in this case. Natalia kindly told him to fuck off, and now Sergei is getting really pissed off, and if you will kindly excuse me."

David and William watched Michael rush into the room, and calm down his friend then he turned to Natalia, and began speaking.

* * *

(Just a quick note, I'll put this next section in Bold, since I don't know Russian, I'll make this seem like that conversation is happening in Russian.)

"**I take it that you have met my associate here." Michael smiled at Natalia.**

"**I can take whatever you two can throw at me." Natalia said.**

"**Do you have any idea as to who we are?" Sergei growled angrily at her. **

"**No, Should I care?" Natalia said casually. Michael began to laugh as if something was funny.**

"**Ma'am, you are looking at two of the Four Dragons." Michael said. As a clueless look was going across her face, Michael continued.**

"**We have power over the elements, and that means we can kill anyone we want, and it will be an accident in the eyes of many." Michael said with a smile on her face.**

"**Now that we have your attention, maybe now you will tell us what we want to know." Sergei said. When Natalia took too much time to talk, Sergei pulled out a pistol, and pointed it right at her. He didn't fire, but he was going to.**

"**Okay!" Natalia screamed, "I'll talk! I'll talk!"**

"**Good, now speak little doggie." Michael said. After hearing a curse from Natalia, she decided to speak up.**

"**Alright. All I know is that Anna and Irina took Alex to a house that either of the sister's own." Natalia said.**

"**Where?" Sergei spoke.**

"**I don't know." Natalia spoke. "They blindfolded me while they took me there."**

"**How is she? How is Alex doing?" Michael asked.**

"**The last time I was there, she was doing fine." Natalia said. Michael crossed over, and moved the camera out of range of what they were doing.**

"**That's not all is it?" Michael asked in a low voice. "What are they doing to her? Tell me the truth, or your life will end here and now."**

"**They are torturing her." Natalia said.**

"**How?" Michael asked angrily.**

"**Various ways." Natalia answered. "From what I could gather, they beat her, and rarely feed her. And that is just Irina."**

"**What is Anna doing to her?" Sergei asked.**

"**Anna was always the weird one of the three." Natalia replied. "She always liked little girls, especially girls like Alex."**

**Michael looked at Sergei, and Michael slapped her hard with the gun that Sergei had. Natalia, still tied to a chair, fell to the ground, out cold.**

"**Now what do we tell David?" Sergei asked Michael in a hushed tone.**

"**I have known David for a long time, and I know that what we are going to tell him will be devastating to him." Michael replied.**

"**So what do we say to him?" Sergei asked again. **

"**Nothing." Michael said. "We play along as if she didn't tell us a damn thing."**

* * *

As soon as Michael and Sergei walked out of the room, William and David ran up to join them, looking very anxious.

"What's wrong, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Irina wants to meet David before the plan goes down. What does that mean?" William asked.

"Simple. She is going to introduce where the switch takes place, and she probably wants David there to introduce the best way to take Svetlana." Michael said. "She is doing this so late because she doesn't want us to find a way to spoil the plan."

"What are we going to do?" David asked his friend.

"First, I am going to stow Miley away in a safe place, and then you are going to the meet with Irina as if nothing has changed." Michael said seriously.

"Just as long as we will get Alex back, I will do anything." David said calmly.

"I know buddy, I know." Michael said.

* * *

Alex dressed herself in some jeans, and a shirt that Irina gave her. She knew that David was going to find her soon, and when he did, these two bitches were going to get it in spades.

Alex walked over to the window, and saw the light come in. For the first time in nearly a week, she smiled, not a big smile, but a small warm one. Before she knew it, Irina entered the room.

"Well, it seems that your boyfriend is playing ball." Irina said, smiling her teeth. "Tomorrow, David will break our sister out, and we will have what we really want. Once we have our sister back, we will do what is needed to be done."

"And that will be?" Alex asked.

"We kill the both of you." Irina smiled as a look of hatred crossed Alex's face.

"Well, rest up, because tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day." Irina laughed. Alex felt so angry, that she couldn't stop what she was going to say next.

"Not if he kills you first." Alex said full of anger and hate. Irina looked back at her, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?" Irina asked.

"Not. If. He. Kills. You. First." Alex said slowly, as if she was mentally slow. Irina walked over, and punched her in the face. Alex felt the blood come from her lip, and she spat right in Irina face. Alex felt the next blow from Irina as it connected with the side of her head, and her head connect with the concrete wall. Irina saw Alex fall to the ground, completely out cold.

"The sooner we are rid of these two, and we are back in Russia, the better." Irina said.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, The Breakout. Keep reading, faithful fans!**


	7. The Breakout Part II

**AN: Now, it's time to break out Svetlana. Will everything go smoothly? Define smooth...**

**Chapter Seven: The Breakout Part II**

David knew the plan inside and out. As soon as the prison transport came through, they were instructed to break in and grab Svetlana at any cost. Fortunately for all parties involved, the three knew how to do that without taking a single life, and that why they were here on the road today. The three was on the grass near a small road, watching it anxiously. There was a main road that went through it with grass on either side of it. There were trees that surrounded both sides of it, which made this a perfect route to ambush someone.

"Alright, so this route is easy for us to break out Svetlana, so how do we do it?" David asked.

"Well, I have a plan." Sergei said. "We cause a mist to come over the road, and when they stop due to poor vision, that is when we break in and grab her."

"Sergei and I will cause the mist, you just have to be Johnny on the Spot and grab her as soon as possible." Michael said.

"Don't worry, I will do this." David said intently.

"Good. David, don't worry, we will get her back." Michael said. As David's mind turned to the girl he held dear to him, all he could give his close friend is a smile that meant that he knew and understood him.

"Now let's get some rest, tomorrow is a very big day." Michael said.

* * *

David had never been so nervous in his life. He was never afraid of anything, and if on the small chance that he did get scared or nervous, he would keep it from Alex and his family. Now was the time that he was really scared. Everything had to be perfect, because if he failed, he would lose the only girl that he loved, and that would kill him. Alex was his only real weakness, and these sisters knew about it. David stood up, and walked towards William's window, and looked out towards the moonlight.

_Alex, if it means giving up my life for you, I will proudly lay it down if it means getting you back. _David thought. David let a tear fall from his eye, and went back to sleep, but he didn't close his eyes, he let the image of Alex's face come into his mind, and that made him content enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Alex stared out of her room's window, and looked at the moonlight coming through the window. She knew that the day was coming when David was going to break out Irina and Anna's sister. She knew that it was a trap and that they were going to kill them both once they got her to a safe and secluded location. Alex knew that David had a plan that was either going to be a good or a bad move for them.

"David, please be careful." Alex said. She laid on the floor, and quietly went to sleep.

* * *

This is now go time. David waited in a pre determined spot, and knew that Michael and Sergei were waiting a few feet up the road. William had the getaway car waiting in a perfect location, and now he saw the prison transport coming up the road.

"Here we go, you little bitch." David growled. He gave the signal to his friends that it was time to put the plan into motion.

* * *

Svetlana had a smile on her face. She looked at the guards and smiled as if there was an inside joke that only she knew about.

"Well, this has been a very long journey, has it?" Svetlana asked. "Well, I bet that it is almost over, now, though."

"What do you mean?" The guard sitting with her asked. Before Svetlana could give an answer, the convoy slowed down, and eventually came to a stop. Svetlana smiled on the inside, but had a fake look of concern on her face.

"What's going on?" The guard sitting with Svetlana asked.

"I don't know, some thick fog rolled in. I can't see a damn thing!" The prison guard driving back stated. Before he could check, the van doors were forced open, and as the prison guard went for his gun, he was shocked with a stun gun. Svetlana was grabbed and forced out of the van.

"Well, it is nice to see you." Svetlana told David. "Well, where is the welcoming party, huh? Where are my sisters?"

David remained silent. It took every ounce of restraint that he had not to kill her on the spot. He just dragged her violently towards where Michael and Sergei was waiting.

"Got her? Let's go!" Michael hissed. David nodded, and shoved her to move forward.

"Well, are yo taking me back to my sisters?" Svetlana asked.

"No." David said sternly. "We are taking you with us, then we are going to contact your sisters. If you try anything funny, I'll kill you, understand me?"

Svetlana nodded, and when David turned his back, she gave him the bird. David turned around and knocked her to the ground.

"Trust me, you had that coming." David growled.

* * *

"I have your sister." David said, talking to Irina.

"Good. We will bring Alex to Long Island Park tomorrow at Midnight to make the exchange." Irina said.

"If a single hair is out of place on Alex's head, I will kill her, you get me?" David warned.

"We get it, we get it." Irina laughed. "See you soon."

David slammed down the receiver, and let a tired sigh escape him.

_Now here comes the really hard part._ David thought.

* * *

**AN: Next time, the meet. R&R!**


	8. The Final Showdown?

**AN: The final chapter, and it all comes to a head here.**

**Chapter Eight: The Final Showdown?**

A calm wind swept through the park. David stood rooted to the spot, determined not to move unless God himself came and forced him away. Was he nervous? Yeah. Scared? A little. Willing to bend to the will of some mad women? Not anymore. He was a good boy through this whole episode, but now he was ready to get really nuts. His friends and allies Michael, William, and Sergei was sitting nearby, ready to grab Alex as soon as the deal goes sour, and he had a very bad feeling that it was going to do just that.

"Dude, chill out. You are making me nervous!" Michael called out quietly from the darkness.

"Just keep an eye out for Irina and Anna, and keep Svetlana quiet." David called back.

"Right." Michael called back. Under his breath he said, "asshole."

"I heard that." David hissed. Michael kept quiet, and David returned his focus towards the area ahead of him. David braced himself, and soon enough saw Anna and Irina walk into the forest.

"You are on time. Good. Now we can get down to business." Irina said.

"Where is she?" David asked in a very stern voice.

"First things first, where is our sister?" Anna asked back.

"She doesn't show unless I see Alex." David said. Anna and Irina exchanged a look, and Anna walked back behind some trees. After about three minutes, Anna returned with Alex. Needless to say, Alex smiled when she saw David. David smiled back, but at the same time he noticed that her face was slightly bruised, which caused David to be even more angrier.

"Here she is, now show our sister." Irina demanded. David didn't budge, however.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" David asked.

"Nothing she couldn't handle, now where is Svetlana?" Irina asked again. David growled, and motioned for Svetlana to be brought up. She had a big gag in her mouth, her blonde hair was frazzled, and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Now, we trade at the same time." Irina said.

"Try something funny, and I will kill her." David hissed.

"We are thinking the same way then, aren't we?" Irina said. They let Alex move, but just as she was going to reach David, they pulled her back.

"You know what?" Irina said. "Take the bag off of her head, then we will talk business."

"You don't trust me, do you?" David said. "I kept your oldest and dearest sister alive, and this is how you repay me?"

"No, this is how I repay you." Irina said. She took out a gun, and pointed it at David, but before she could fire, Alex stomped on her foot, causing Irina to yelp out in pain, and drop the gun.

"Alex, run!" David yelled. Alex didn't needed to be told twice. She broke out of the bonds she was wearing, and ran off. David noticed that Michael, William, and Sergei had already taken off after her. David began to run after her, but as he got a few feet from where he was standing, he felt something rip through his side. He looked back, and saw Irina holding a smoking gun that was pointed directly at him.

"Just where do you think that you are going?" Irina said, standing over him as he held his bleeding side.

"Go after her and finish her off. I will deal with our friend here." Irina told Anna. Anna nodded, and soon took off after Alex. Irina smiled, and turned her murderous green eyes back to David.

"Now, just where were we before everything went wrong." Irina smiled in a very evil way. "Oh, yeah, I was going to kill you."

* * *

Alex just kept running, until she heard an very ominous sound echo through the night.

A gunshot.

As soon as she heard it, she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that David was in trouble, and she turned around, and ran towards the noise. Before she got far, she ran into a very familiar set of green eyes.

"Well, now that you are alone, let's continue where we left off, shall we?" Anna said. She pinned Alex down in the grass, and tried to take off her clothes. Alex began to fight back violently. She kicked, and clawed at Anna's face. Anna reached down, and slapped her, which caused Alex to get even more angrier. Before she knew it, Alex had overpowered Anna and was choking her. Every vile thing that these two did to her came rushing back to her. Before Alex could do anything else, she felt Michael, William, and Sergei pulling her off of Anna.

"Easy there, that's enough, she won't be doing anything else." Michael said holding her back.

"That...that bitch." Alex said, her body shaking with anger. Then she remembered something.

"David is in trouble. We have to help him." Alex said in a worried voice.

"I know. Let's go." William said as well.

* * *

Irina stood over David, smiling sinisterly. She had him in trouble, and after everything that he did to her sister, he needed to pay for what he did.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Irina asked.

"I'll see you in hell." David said coldly. Irina placed her finger on the trigger, but before she could say or do anything else, a gunshot rang out, and Irina fell over, not moving after the shot hit her.

"David! Are you alright?" Alex said, hugging him tightly, and crying in his shoulder.

"Yeah, my side hurts like hell, but I am fine." David said. Michael smiled as the scene unfolded, but at the same time, he heard sirens in the distance.

"I really hate to break up this Kodak moment, but we better move because the cops are coming!" Michael yelled. They helped David to his feet, and they ran off before the cops could swarm the area.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Michael and Hannah came back to New York for another performance in Madison Square Garden. David and Alex were invited as guests, and they hung out backstage. After the whole episode a few months earlier, it was nice to get back to normal, well back to the way things were.

"So, what happened to the three sisters?" Hannah asked.

"Well, they are in prison for trying to break out Svetlana." Alex answered her.

"Yeah, the greatest thing is that we were not held responsible for it. Hell, they don't even know that we were involved. Except for Louis and Stella, they knew immediately that we were in on this." David said.

"So, what is the plan for you two?" Michael asked the couple.

"Well, we move on, because I know that this is the last time we see them for a long time." David smiled at his friends. After everything that has happened between them, it was good to laugh again.

Everything was right with their world, and David and Alex couldn't have been happier.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
